So Cold
by Mangalover4321
Summary: It's all right...


**I do not own So Cold by Breaking Benjamin or Bleach.**

* * *

**So Cold**

**By Mangalover4321**

* * *

_(Crowded streets are cleared away_

_One by One_

_Hollow heroes separate_

_As they run)_

* * *

Ichigo ran faster, his heart pounded against his chest. He had move faster or the Hollow would finally catch him and devour his soul. It hadn't been long before he took notice of the world's terrifying secret.

You could never hide from them.

* * *

_(You're so cold_

_Keep your hand in mine_

_Wise men wonder while strong men die)_

* * *

It had been snowing just a few seconds before and everything around him had become ice cold. His breath was seen from the temperature and passed by many people; those who were unfortunate enough to not see the thing that would kill them.

The Hollow's steps echoed in his sensitive ears and he rushed past a bunch of kids; closing his eyes as he heard their screams of pain and agony as the Hollow devoured their Souls in an instant. He gulped and opened them back up again then slid to a stop when another appeared in front of him.

* * *

_(Show me how it ends, it's all right_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try)_

* * *

His eyes grew large and his whole body began to shake, not knowing where to go and what do to do. The Hollows laughed down at them, blood dripping down their mouths and splattered all over their once white bodies. Their tongues hung loose and one jumped to tackle him.

He ran out of the way and headed down an abandoned alleyway, seeing his house on the way. He smiled at the sight of it and rand faster, his stamina increasing at the sight of the safe heaven. He was actually going to make it!

Then he stopped.

The shield had been dropped, blood splattered everywhere against the clinic. Hollows surrounded it and held innocent people in their gigantic hands. Their screams were the only thing in his ears and his knees went weak, falling to the ground.

* * *

_(If you find your family don't you cry_

_In this land of make believe, dead and dry_

_You're so cold but you feel alive_

_Lay your hand on me one last time)_

* * *

There on the ground in front of him was his family scattered body. His sister, Yuzu, her head torn off from her missing body and random limbs, maybe hers were piled in front of the head where blood continued to pour out.

His father's was split right open. He could see his gushing brain and blood storm out and his intestines lay scattered on top of him. Blood spilled from where his stomach had been cut open and the smell betrayed the air. His eyes were plucked open to leave empty gaping holes to stare at.

Then there was his other sister, Karin.

Her body violated by the Hollow's hands. They had ripped out her spine and had it wrapped around her pale neck. They had twisted her body into a knot where her skin had been ripped apart to reveal some intestines being pushed out. Half her face's skin had been pulled out, leaving a pile of blood and muscles staring directly at him.

He put his hands to his face and felt tears wield up but they wouldn't dare cry.

He screamed and grabbed Karin, trying to untangle her but her body wouldn't budge.

"You're gonna be fine." He muttered to her, yet she wouldn't hear. He pulled her arm out of the knot but it fell to the ground limp.

"Please…" he mumbled to himself and pulled the knot of his sister to embrace her, "Don't leave me."

* * *

_(Show me how it ends, it's all right_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try)_

* * *

The sound of pounding feet echoed across the ground and his eyes widen as he turned to face a Hollow of giant size, staring down at him. His eyes became empty and glazed over, staring at his killer or savior.

The Hollow reached down and grabbed him by his brown coat, opening its mouth and stared at the dark abyss he was heading towards.

He had accepted his fate.

* * *

_(Show me how it ends, it's all right_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try)_

* * *

The Hollow dropped him inside its mouth and he slide down the back of its throat. He snapped its jaw cut, cutting off his right arm. Blood spilled down him and the inside of the monster. He continued to fall until he hit a pile of inky darkness. He started sinking down by emerged back up, the acid staining his face.

_I had lost them, _he thought, _why must they take everything from us? _

His eyes lost their gloss and anger filled them, struggling to push him back up. He scowled and yelled out, "You'll pay!"

* * *

_(It's all right.)_

* * *

"I promise you that you will feel my wrath!" he yelled at it and slowly everything started turning black in his eyes.

* * *

_(It's all right.)_

* * *

"You will be slaughtered! I will make sure of it! I'll wipe you all off the face of the earth!" he yelled as his mind went black but his body started to shutter, bones clapped against each other. His eyes black and his iris turned white on him. He let out a scream that echoed the Hollow's insides and out from his eyes came white, clasping around his face.

* * *

_(It's all right.)_

* * *

The white started forming a mask; much like a Hollow's exact this one was like a skull. Red marks appeared on one side of it and he continued to scream, power grew around him and started pushing the Hollow's stomach out.

* * *

_(It's all right.)_

* * *

The white from the mask continued to move down his body, becoming his second skin. Muscles were bright fully shown and his nails became daggers and his feet became three toed. The red marks moved down his entire body and a tail formed out of it. He let out a fierce yell and suddenly the skeletal structure of his missing limb grew back out then the muscles and nerves until the skin evolved too. Then the white covered it, the red circling round it.

* * *

_(It's all right.)_

* * *

A hole from where his heart once lay to rest disappeared to see through his body as if he gave no more remorse and mercy towards anyone.

* * *

_(It's all right.)_

* * *

He let out a roar and the stomach expanded so much that it blew up, blood splattering everywhere, especially on him and he huffed for breath. He floated up into the air and looked down at the now dead whole Hollow then snapped his attention to the sight of Hollows manifest near a mall.

* * *

_(It's all right.)_

* * *

He shot off towards that way and with a roar, he held his hand out and grabbed the Hollow's mask and ripped it rip off. The Hollow's screams echoed around them and the people couldn't see what was going on but knew the invisible monsters had come back and started to kill.

Now they started to scream and run away except four teenagers.

* * *

_(It's all right.)_

* * *

One had spiky red hair pulled in a ponytail and tattoos were his eyebrows that ran down all across his body. His muscles shined through the tight black t-shirt he wore and he wore a scowl on his face.

Another had white hair that fell over in one eye while the other was a sparking teal that held no emotion and wore all blue clothes, a hood covering most of his face but he looked amused by the sight of Ichigo fighting.

The next one had long orange hair pulled back in ponytail and light blue eyes held sorrow in them. She wore a school uniform which her breasts seemed to pop out from and a couple of rings shined on her finger.

The final one had a smile on her face and big round purple eyes. She wore a big green hoodie that covered her arms and a lollipop in her mouth. Her black was tied in a braid down her back. A short skirt was shined and she blushed at it.

"WOW! Look at him go!" the black haired girl exclaimed and clapped her hands together, stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just another cannibalistic Hollow, Rukia." The red head said and the girl turned to him, pouting.

"He's not a normal Hollow, Renji. Can't you see the difference?" she announced and he narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what she meant.

"No, as I said it's a-" he began until it looked down at them, eyes glowing with hatred. He paled and nearly wet himself. The black haired girl, Rukia, waved him over and smiled at him.

"Hi!" she exclaimed and the others paled at her, "My name's Rukia! What's yours?!"

The Hollow tilted its head to side before ripping off the mask of the other one, blood spraying everywhere. He floated down near them and landed in front of her, standing nearly a foot over her, since she was clearly below five feet.

"_Ich…igo…" _it husked out and she gasped, a blush appearing on her face.

"What an interesting name?!" she exclaimed, "How about how-?"

Suddenly he fell over in front of her with the mask shattered and the second skin peeled away to reveal Ichigo.

"Um…Ichigo…you awake…?" she asked and poked him but he wouldn't respond.

"Rukia he fainted and was replaced with a Human." Renji said with a startled voice and she gasped at this.

"Really?! Now we need him to join now!" she exclaimed and pointed to Renji, "Now let's grab him and he'll answer our question back at the HQ and see what his back story is!"

* * *

_(It's all right…)_

* * *

_The End…?_


End file.
